clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Home
WELCOME TO THE CP FANON WIKI! Make anything fictional about Club Penguin! __TOC__ About this Wiki Hi! Welcome to the wiki! This is where you can make anything fictional about the popular online game Club Penguin! We are now run by the Bureaucrats & Senators at the Project:Beauru of Beauracracy & Project:Senate of Sysops. The Webmaster system was EPIC FAIL. OBEY THE ALMIGHTY BOB & IMPERIAL SOS! Please remember that this wiki is a FANON wiki, not a fan-fiction wiki. The CP Fan-Fiction Wiki is here. There is a difference between fanon and fan-fiction! Fanon MUST have continuity, fan-fiction does not have to. This wiki has continuity. Your articles WILL be edited to conform to that continuity. Also remember that anything you create here can and most likely will be edited mercilessly, and that anything you do not want edited or modified by anyone else except you AT ALL (with no exceptions) should not be here. This wiki is licensed under the CC-BY-SA license, and anyone can copy what you write here as long as they credit you or the wiki for the document. Feel free to contact the Bureaucrats or Sysops to ask them about the wiki! If you have any problems on this wiki report them to a sysop or a bureaucrat. Remember to visit our sister wiki, the Club Penguin Wiki! And don't forget to take part in community activities and read the announcements! Inter-wiki statistics Are you a... Active editor Inactive editor Frequent non-editor visitor Just visiting Create A Page! bgcolor=white default=Insert page title here! buttonlabel=Create Page Announcements *Using the new magizine thing, I'm starting up my own magizine group, like the newspaper group. It'll have gossip and all. I'll create a account for this Wiki. *My birthday is tomorrow (October Nineteenth)! :D --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 21:13, October 18, 2009 (UTC) *Am I coming back? Who knows! I will take a look around the wiki first and see what has changed, then I will make my decision! -- Pingu Penguin Wanna talk? Denno Senshi is everywhere! 19:03, October 18, 2009 (UTC) *Hello! I noticed that the Pengtube website link is bad. I would ask who added the link but it was added by Spongeboban (I think) and he is no longer active. So, we need to make the pengtube website again and need community help. --'[[User:Anniemoose98|'Anniemoose98,]] [[User talk:Anniemoose98| '''Wanna say Hi?]] 12:37, October 18, 2009 (UTC) *We've been duplicated lolz (Club Penguin Fanon Wiki 2.0). the guy hasn't edit it for months, and there are barely any articles, so I'm guessing that it was a joke or he quit, and there's nothing to fuss about, but just saying! Citcxirtcem 16:50, October 17, 2009 (UTC) *Back oh and ThisisnotSamRudi, SamRudi765, and SamRudl was not me so…hi. -≤åm *Hello! If anyone here has read the Mysterious Benedict Society please join my new wiki w:c:Mysterious Benedict Society Fanon It is just as clean as here so please join! --'[[User:Anniemoose98|'Anniemoose98,]] [[User talk:Anniemoose98| '''Wanna say Hi?]] 18:54, October 16, 2009 (UTC) * Guys, I'm not gonna sugar coat it. I can't edit much anymore. I can't be as active as I used to be. Reasons being are I have two jobs, school, loads of homework, chores, babysitting my 4 siblings, hurling, and maintaining a social life. I'm sorry guys, but I won't really be that active. Lately, the most I've been on is about fifteen minutes at a time, and be sure to expect that amount of time to be butchered. Again, terribly sorry! I'll try to be on as much as possible! --Triskelle3Happy Hallowe'en! 20:14, October 13, 2009 (UTC) * My cousin, the one that caused all the fuss back in the day, is having a wedding and she has a baby due next month. She's only 18! Hopefully, she'll come back.. --Triskelle3Happy Hallowe'en! *Hello! I have two announcements worth noting. **First off, I have a new poll and request you to vote honestly, completely based on your opinions. Which world leader am I most like? **Second, I plan on adopting and thereby taking over the Mario Fanon Wiki. Will anyone help me with it once I get my promotion? ***That is all. ****--† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 22:23, October 8, 2009 (UTC) *Kwik here, editing from a mac in a store (I love macs). My parents have forbidden me to use the computer AT ALL for the rest of this year, except one hour a week. That means that my editing time is limited to about fifteen minutes each day. I'll keep you posted as I try to reason with my parents. Cheers, and macs rule!--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Who ya gonna call? 03:20, October 4, 2009 (UTC) * I'm making a list of useful terms for Fanon Literature here. Read and comment! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 19:07, October 1, 2009 (UTC) * Everyone! I have discovered a way to make a CPFW game! Read User blog:Het1692/ZOMG!!! (Please Read!)! --[[User:Het1692|'Het1692']] 13:43, October 1, 2009 (UTC) * THIS IS MY 2000th EDIT! HIP HIP HOOZAR!--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Who ya gonna call? 02:21, September 30, 2009 (UTC) "Cool" Articles *USA *The Troublesome Trio *Dorkugal *UnitedTerra *Club Penguin Island *For Great Justice *A Field Guide to Foreign Universes *Ninjinian *Chief Triskelle *Explorer *The Sapie Brothers *Project Tracker *Dystopian: The Musical! *A Thanksgiving Carol *Link *Penghis Khan *Freezeland *Project Triple Scanner *Darktan *Leekduck *www.Power4U.com *X-Virus *G's Family *Rockhopper's Family *Khanzem *Sensei's Family *Vampenguism *Craáin Sensei *Maledict ---- *See Our Best Articles! *See Our Featured Articles! ---- Featured Things! Featured stuff. Featured Article of the Week This week's FAOTW is... (drumroll please) Tails6000! Tails6000 is a fearless penguin, even though he has some hard problems. He is usually has the best ideas to solve most problems. To read the full article, go here! Featured Quote Featured Picture The official portrait of Hydro Plane. User Of The Week Congrats to Ninjinian! Absences Full Absences Partial Absences NotAnEditor will not be on the wiki as much because he is starting secondary school! He would like to say: I will be able to edit, just not as much.}} Lonely Articles There are many fantastic articles that are well written, but are unheard of. These lonely articles would be thrilled if you edited them and if they appeared in your stories. Research first! * Bean pod 600 * Shelfy * Maddieworld's Family * Maddieworld * Sam Rudi * Denno Senshi * Napoley Bonapart * Mathster * Tapestrea * Kenald * G's Family * Steven * True Sensei * Rare Puffles * Newman (though the article needs improvement) * Annoying Old Party Penguin * Auld Lang Syne * Spy Guy Pers * Flamehopper * Warper (needs improvement) * Ernie * Emoticons * Will Whitefoot * Coolnerd1 * Gaarg * Captain Ash * Modeus Marzipan Dittofang * Sister Alkamesh * Voltaire * Iceanator189 * Yorkay Porkay * Club Jellyfish * Icecuber2d2 * Coool31's Family Categories The Fake Games O' CP The Fake Rooms O' CP The Fake Stories O' CP The Fake Cards O' CP Bring on the characters! Newspaper This Wiki in other languages *French *German Category:Main